Nickelodeon Japan
Note: The original idea came months before it was revived. Please be respectful of your opinion. Keep in mind that I'm sticking to whatever programming I have regardless. Programming Programming before relaunch * SpongeBob SquarePants (スポンジボブ) * The Fairly Oddparents (Oops! フェアリーペアレンツ) Programming after relaunch * The loud house (ザ・ラウド・ハウス) * Alvin and the chipmunks (CGI Series) (アルヴィンとチップマンク) * Sanjay and Craig (サンジェイとクレイグ) * Harvey beaks (ハーベイビーク) * The Bagel and Becky show (ベーグルとベッキーショー) * Breadwinners (パン生地) * The adventures of Kid Danger (子供の危険の冒険) * Cosmic quantum ray (パワー量子マン) * Inami (稲見の野生動物の冒険) * Bella and the bulldogs (ベラとブルドッグ) * Toonmarty (トゥーンマーティ) * Welcome to the wayne (ウェインへようこそ) * Wishfart (ウィッシュファート) * Miraculous: tales of ladybug and cat noir (ミラキュラス レディバグ & シャノワール) * My little pony: friendship is magic (マイリトルポニー〜トモダチは魔法) * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn (ニッキー、リッキー、ディッキー、ドーン) * Instant mom (インスタントママ) * Make it pop (それをポップにする) * Max and Shred (最大とシュレッド) * School of rock (ロックの学校) * Pinocchio: the series (ピノキオ：シリーズ) * Sonic Boom (ソニックブーム) * Steven Universe (スティーブンユニバース) * Game shakers (ゲームシェーカー) * Get Blake! (ブレイクを手に入れよう!) * Bunsen is a beast! (ブンゼンは獣です!) * The oddbods show (奇妙な動物が見る) Reruns * Aaahh! Real monsters (ぎゃあ!!!リアル・モンスターズ) * The adventures of Jimmy neutron: boy genius (ジミー中性子の冒険：少年の天才) * Avatar: the last airbender (アバター：最後のエアベンダー) * Every witch way (すべての魔女の道) * The fresh beat band (新鮮なビートバンド) * Growing up Creepie (ぞっとする) * The haunted hathaways (お化け屋敷) * iCarly (イカリー) * The legend of Korra (コラの伝説) * The Ren & Stimpy show (レンとスティンピー) * Victorious (勝利者) Nick Jr. * Blaze and the monster machines (ブレイズとモンスターマシン) * Bubble guppies (バブルグッピー) * Chugginton (チャギントン) * Dora the explorer (エクスプローラのドラ) * Dora and friends: into the city! (ドラと友人：街に!) * Little charmers (小さなチャーマー) * PAW Patrol (パピーは救助にパトロール) * Peter rabbit (ピーター・ウサギ) * Robocar Poli (ロボカーポリー) * Pororo the little penguin (ポンポン ポロロ) * Loopdidoo (ループドゥー) * Olivia (オリビア) * Peppa pig (ペッパーピーパ) * Nella the princess knight (プリンセス・ナイト・ネラ) * PB&J Otter (かわうそファミリー) * Rusty rivets (錆びたリベット) * The day Henry met... (ヘンリーが会った日…) Anime * Astroboy (アストロビー) * Cocotama (かみさまみならい ヒミツのここたま) * Kira Kira Happy ★ Hirake! Cocotama (ハラキラキラ★キラキラ！ ココタマ) * Kimba the white lion (ジャングル大帝) * Parappa the rapper (パラッパラッパ) * Digimon universe: app monsters (デジモンの宇宙：アプリモンスター) * Samurai pizza cats (サムライピザ猫) * Kaiketsu Zorori (かいけつゾロリ) Former * H20: Just add water (H20：ちょうど水を加える) * 100 deeds for Eddie McDowd (Eddie McDowdのための100の行為) * All grown up! (すべて育った!) * The adventures of Pete & Pete (ピート＆ピートの冒険) * All that (すべてのこと) * The Angry beavers (怒っているビーバーたち) * Action league now! (アクションリーグ!) * The Adventures of Hutch the Honeybee (ハチミツのハッチの冒険) * As told by ginger (ジンジャーの言葉通り) * Are you afraid of the dark? (あなたは暗闇を恐れていますか?) * Braceface (ブレースフェイス) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (ボボボボボボボ) * Big time rush (ビッグ・タイム・ラッシュ) * Back at the barnyard (牧場に戻る) * Blue's room (ブルーの部屋) * The brother's flub (兄弟は流血) * Camp Candy (キャンプキャンディー) * Catdog (キャットドッグ) * Catscratch (猫の傷) * Clarissa explains it all (クラリッサはそれをすべて説明する) * The care bears (ケアベア) * Dennis the menace (デニスを脅かす) * Diabolik (ジアボリック) * Digimon: Digital monsters (デジモン) * Doug (ダグ) * Danny phantom (ダニーファントム) * Drake & Josh (ドレイク＆ジョシュ) * El tigre: the adventures of Manny Rivera (エルティグル：マニーリヴァーの冒険) * Eek! The cat (イック！ 猫) * Eliot kid (エリオットの子供) * Fanboy & Chum chum (ファンボーイ＆チャム・チャム) * Flatmania (フラットマニア) * Gadget and the Gadgetinis (ガジェットとガジェット) * Galatik football (ガラクティックサッカー) * Goosebumps (グースバンプ) * Genie in the house (家の中のジニー) * Generation O! (世代O!) * Gullah Gullah island (ガラガラ島) * Heidi, bienvenida a casa (ハイジ、家にようこそ) * Inspector gadget (インスペクタガジェット) * Jimmy two shoes (ジミー2靴) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Dubs Category:Pages by Abbykat1286